There are sample analyzers equipped with light source units (for example, see US Patent Publication No. 2010/0290952).
US Patent Publication No. 2010/0290952 discloses a sample analyzer including: a transport mechanism unit configured to transport a rack which holds sample containers; and a detection mechanism unit body configured to perform optical measurement on samples supplied from the transport mechanism unit. The transport mechanism unit is provided on the front face side of the detection mechanism unit body. The detection mechanism unit body includes a housing. In the housing, provided are a light source unit, a light source holding unit which detachably holds the light source unit, and a detection unit which detects light emitted from the light source unit via an analysis specimen which contains a sample. The housing includes an opening which is open to a lateral side. The light source unit is replaced by a user through the opening.